coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13 (20th January 1961)
Plot Frank has to warn Ida again not to go running round after Albert and snaps at Ken when he thinks he’s siding with his mother. Ida’s had enough of their bickering and tells them that they can look after themselves from now onwards. Ken listens from the hallway and overhears Frank telling Ida that he’s had enough of his snotty attitude towards him. Christine tells Esther that she’s puzzled about the receipted letter from Shorrock's, saying that the plumbing bill's been paid. Esther offers to lend her some money and tells her she's after another job as a senior clerk at Hunter and Bowen, a mail order company. Setting her cap at Harry, Florrie gets some special filter-topped cigarettes in for him and gives him some chocolate for Lucille. She stirs it up, saying she’s surprised that she took a barmaid like Concepta to the bus depot dance. Ena argues with Florrie when she defends Elsie. Doreen and Glynis try to attract Joe’s interest again but he’s resistant to their charms. Christine invites him in and asks about the paid bill, saying that Shorrock’s told her he’d handed in the money to them himself. She offers to pay him back and he invites her to a Johnny Dankworth jazz concert instead. She plays hard to get but agrees to go, pleased at the attention. Ena complains about off goods at the Corner Shop and threatens to report Florrie to the Town Hall. Florrie tells her to go to hell. In return, Ena lays into her over her infatuation with Harry but their row is interrupted when attractive clippie Eileen Hughes calls in, asking in which house in the Street she can find Harry. Ena is amused that Florrie has even more competition. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Doreen - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers (Uncredited) Guest cast *Glynis - Anna Gymer *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson *Eileen Hughes - Prunella Scales Places *Coronation Street *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Corner Shop Notes *This was the first episode of the programme not to be written by Tony Warren. It was written by the programme's first (uncredited) script editor and future producer H.V. (Harry) Kershaw. This and subsequent episodes (except those written by Warren) contain the credit "From an original idea by Tony Warren". *A small change to the title sequence occurs from this episode onwards. Previously the programme's title was superimposed over the film of Archie Street during the live transmission or recording however the new version had the title already superimposed on the film and in a condensed version of a Times New Roman font instead of a block font. *Ida Barlow mentions that Beattie Pearson has two children, as Albert Tatlock does in Episode 24 (3rd March 1961). *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 3 (16th December 1960) and Episode 25 (6th March 1961). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,539,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Notable dialogue Florrie Lindley: "That's my objection to this street. It's altogether too easy to get yourself talked about." --- Ena Sharples (about No.11): "There's things go on in that house that decent folk don't talk about... Elsie Tanner's a dirty blackguard and I wouldn't give her houseroom in a decent street." --- Ena Sharples (to Florrie Lindley): "If you can't say summat good, say nowt!" Episode 013 Category:Live episodes